Weak
by FieryLittlePixie
Summary: Kol asks Bonnie out on a date and eveything was going great until she showed up. Elena arrives and out of all people she shows up with Elijah at her side. A angry, jealous Elena and a brave, sassy Bonnie do not go together. My first very songfic! The song is Weak by: SMV. R&R! Enjoy!


**This is a songfic about the two characters Kol Mikaelson and Bonnie Bennett. The song is Weak by: SWV. This song is about a how a girl feels when she is around the boy she loves. This is my first songfic so give me some credit. I hope you enjoy this! R&R!**

…

_I don't know what it is that you done to me, but it cause me to act in such a crazy way. Whatever it is, that you do, when you do, what you doing, it's a feeling that I want to stay._

Kol invited Bonnie on to a date yesterday, to The Grille and Bonnie was extremely nervous. Not because of the fact that he was a _very___strong but, because she loved him with her whole heart. She couldn't think of killing the Originals. Whenever the time came to kill them she always messed up deliberately because she didn't want anything to upset him or happen to him at that. As soon as Bonnie walked in the door, she looked around and saw Kol sitting at table, smirking at her. Bonnie quickly looked at her feet to try and hide the blush creeping on to her face.

_Cause my heart starts beating triple time. With thoughts of loving you on my mind. I can't figure just what to do when the cause and cure is you._

As soon as she slowed her heart, she started to make her way over to the table. He stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello Beautiful." He said calmly. "H… Hi Kol…"

_I get so weak in the knees, I can hardly speak. I lose all control then, something takes over me. In a daze, feeling so amazing. It's not a phase I want you to stay with me._

Kol reached in front of her and pulled out her chair. "Th… Thanks." She sat down. "Anytime." He replied and smiled. He walked over to his seat and stared at her, thinking about how beautiful she really did look. "So beautiful, what do you want e-" Kol was cut of because at the moment Elena walked in with Elijah and shrieked very loud. "Oh god…" Kol mumbled, sat back in his chair and put his thumb and index finger on his nose. "What happened Kol?" Bonnie asked Kol. "Look behind you." He whispered. Bonnie turned around and gasped. She saw a very angry and confused Elena stomping towards their table and Elijah chuckling behind her but, staying where he was.

"BONNIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Elena yelled attracting a few customers attention.

"1. I don't like your attitude, so fix it or this conversation is over." Kol smirked. "2. I can do whatever the hell I want your not my mom. She left me without ever a goodbye." Kol's smirk disappear and his face turned in to pure concern. "3. You're here with Elijah when, you already have two boys, do you need a third? SO… can't so you can't say anything about this situation. And oh yeah… WE'RE ON A DATE!" Bonnie finished. Elena's mouth hung open. "Did Bonnie just scream at me because of Kol?" Elena thought. "Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked. "Why do you think I didn't tell you? Because I knew you would react like this and make the whole situation about you!" Elena's eyes got watery. "I thought we were closer than that." Elena whispered and ran off crying, in to Elijah's calming arms and left The Grille.

Bonnie turned back to Kol and smiled. "So where were we before she so rudely interrupted?" Kol looked at her still surprised that she stood up for him over Elena. "Why did you do that? I thought you said you would always care for and help your friends." Kol asked. Bonnie looked at him with love in her eyes. "I care about you more than someone that can't let me be happy and has to make everything about herself and leave everyone else out unless they're protecting her or their last name is Salvatore." Kol smiled one of his rare loving smiles. "Thanks." Bonnie grinned. "Anytime." Kol leaned in and kissed Bonnie with a deep passionate kiss. Bonnie kissed back and deepened it more. "Ahem!" Bonnie broke the kiss and saw Matt hovering over them. "Hey… Matt!" Matt gave Bonnie a awkward smile and then asked them. "What can I get you guys to eat?"

_I want you to stay with me, by my side. I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet. It knocks me right off of my feet. I can't explain why your loving makes me weak_.

…


End file.
